


The day he became Mari

by Enjelica



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Coming Out, Domestic, Dresses, Fluff, Genderfluid Marius, Idk what else to tag but here ya go, Multi, Photo Shoot, Poly Relationships, Shoot back with those awful titles, This is really pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: Marius figures out he is genderfluid after a fashion suggestion by Cosette and gets love and support all around.





	The day he became Mari

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a headcanon suggested to me and I couldn't resist writing a fic for it, enjoy!

It had all started so innocently, such a small request. He had not thought it would get him here. 

 

"Hey Marius you know how R wanted to do a photo shoot with me you and Ep?", Cosette chatted absent mindedly while folding some laundry.

"Mmhmm", Marius hummed walking over to help her as they talked.

Cosette continued, "Well I was thinking we could all where matching outfits or at least similar outfits, something like this?", pulling out clothes from the pile they had folded, being albeit counteractive.

Oh. Marius usually trusted Cosette whole-heartedly when it came to fashion. She did look stunning at all times, but this, this was unexpected. Marius was expecting some jeans and a t-shirt, or maybe a button down with a blazer but instead Cosette had pulled out a gray crop-top bearing three faded daisies and light-wash denim cutoffs. 

"You probably wouldn't wear a crop top-maybe that black shirt with the roses on it that Jehan bought you, but the shorts should work I have a few pairs and we're all relatively the same size"

And that's how Marius Pontmercy ended up at a photo shoot in the local park wearing denim cutoffs and a black t-shirt, matching his girlfriends. The one weird thing though, he enjoyed it. Not in a "well I had to do this I guess it's not so bad" But in a "I would actively seek to do this again" kind of way. And it scared him.

But that was pushed to the back of his thoughts, shrouded in a shadow of ignoring. Until next week he thought about it again and was just really in the mood to wear one of Cosette's dresses, like his happiness for that day depended on it. He took a deep breath before entering Cosette's room a blurting out as quickly as possible:

"HiCosettecanIwearoneofyourdressesplease?"

"What? I mean, sure honey, but why?", Cosette responded stay caring as ever and rubbing Marius' arm. Marius was stunned into silence. He didn't know how to reply. Upon seeing this clear confusion Cosette pulled Marius down to sit on the bed and continued to rub his back.

"I- I don't know", Marius said before completely breaking down and crying. "I think, maybe, I'm a girl? At least today? I don't know I'm so confused", he sobbed out.

Cosette continued to comfort him and shush him, saying she completely supports and loves him no matter what, and that they could figure this out. A few minutes in, there could be heard the clink of keys on the counter and Eponine cautiously walking down the hallway, likely because she heard crying. She peeked through the door and Cosette signalled for her to come in. Eponine mouthed "what's wrong?" And Cosette whispered back: "Hi Ep, Marius is having a bit of a gender crisis". Eponine had a look that could only being described as an "oh" moment before walking over to the two.

"Baby, can you tell me what's going on?", Eponine cooed being gentle despite looking as what some would describe intimidating.

Marius sniffed in and regained his composure before saying, "I think I might be a girl today. And genderfluid overall. But I really don't know...", he looked down at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap. There was a small silence that 

Eponine quickly broke, "Well we'll take this one step at a time and well always support you.", punctuating always with a light squeeze.

"So... You still want that dress?", Cosette asked, giddy with excitement. 

If there was anyone who could rock Cosette's gold-and-black-striped skater dress, it was Marius, who now decided to go by Mari but to keep the he/him pronouns. And that was the outfit he would wear to the les amis de l'abc the night he decided to come out to his friends. He held his breath as he walked through the doors of the Musain with Cosette and Eponine following like ducklings to a mother, which is to say: very closely. Everyone was mostly preoccupied in small conversations, but a few did look up and Jehan seemed to have a small micheviois grin.

The meeting was launched soon and Enjolras went to say his obligatory "does anyone want to announce anything before we start", and Marius slowly raised his hand. 

"Marius, step forward and make your announcement", Enjolras said while stepping to the side to listen. 

"Well... um... as you've noticed, I'm wearing a dress, and... uh... that's because I've realized I'm genderfluid and today I happened to be a girl." He paused slightly, looked down nervously then continued, "You can still call me Marius if you want but I prefer Mari and.. uh... He/him pronouns are still fine", he finished modestly then walked back to his seat next to Eponine.

There was a slow, thick pause where everyone just stood and blinked before one-by-one nearly everyone in the room went over and gave ten dollars to a very satisfied Jehan. Mari looked like a dear in headlights and just mumbled a small "What?".

Eventually, Grantaire sighed and filled him in "Jehan had a bet that you would turn out to be nonbinary or at least not-cis, and we", R spun his finger around to point at everyone in the room, "all lost."

"How-", Mari started but was promptly cut off.

"Call it queerdar, call it intuition, but I just knew", Jehan supplied, flipping their braid in a mock-arogant style. 

A small laugh enveloped the Musain before everyone crushed Mari in a loving group hug as he was sung with praises of support and love. "Wow," he thought, "Maybe this isn't so terrifying after all...".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I really love this headcanon, especially as a genderfluid person! Anyway let me know if you liked it and have a nice day! <3


End file.
